Apparatus for cleaning cutlery and other sharp edged devices are well known in the art and range from gloved devices to complex machinery that not only clean cutlery but also provide means for sharpening the edges of such devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,543 for a Cleaning Mitt Apparatus teaches of a cleaning mitt that is flexible and may be folded during use about center seam and having abrasive portions. U.S. Pat. No. 7,307,055 for Cleaning Implements generally discloses a foldable abrasive cleaning device which may be impregnated with a substance to aid in cleaning. The Multi Purpose Hand Grip of U.S. Pat. No. 7,383,590 teaches of a hand mitt device which may be used to assist with the gripping of an object while protecting the hand. This gripping mitt comprises a reinforcing interior layer which is disclosed as including metal. The Hand Sized, Controlled-Fold, Cleaning Sleeve disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,341 shows the general art of a multiple folding abrasive cleaning device. The U.S. Published Patent Application 20100162508 for a Flexible Cleaning Article teaches of a multi-layered, flexible cleaning article which could comprise sponge material and have scouring surfaces.